cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Uralic Cultural Centre
The Uralic Cultural Centre is a 30-building museum-like complex which neighbours the Uralic Council Chambers, in the heart of Syktyvkar. The largest building is the Multicultural Gallery and Conference Centre, which is Uralica's fourth-largest building by volume (after the Church of the Resurrection, the Uralican World Trade Centre, and the Filharmonia) and contains a variety of art and film works, plus hosts several cultural events over the course of a year. Constituent Buildings *'Uralican Multicultural Gallery and Conference Centre' - Uralica's fourth-largest building, containing Uralica's largest collection of visual art in a gallery that takes up nearly a third of the building, seven large conference rooms, twenty smaller conference rooms, and the Cultural Centre's administration centre. *'Suomalainen Tilitystalo' ("Finnish Exploration Building") - the second-largest building, containing a large set of movie theatres for the showing of Finnish film, another art gallery, several classrooms for the teaching of music, including kantele, and an open area used for musical performances, primarily concert band and chamber music. *'Memorial Plaza' - A building filled with testimonies from Great War III and other wars in the area, and in memoriams to the numerous Uralics who perished during the Uralic Purges. *'The Suvanov Building' - A six-story building designed by several Komi architects and renamed as a tribute to the late Kirill Suvanov (d. 29 May 2009), a Komi architect who designed several noteworthy Uralican buildings (including the Kirovski Bashnya, the Sheldomar Bolak Building, and the Uralican World Trade Centre) before Uralica existed. It contains Komi history, artifacts, modern architecture, and snippets of modern culture. *'Little Mari El' - as its name implies, it is the Mari section of the UCC, and it contains everything from a chronicled history of the Mari, to a small Mari-language library containing books in both Mari languages, to an art and music gallery. *'The Turkic Quarter' - originally built to celebrate the Turkic minorities within Uralica, it is now predominantly Chuvash, but also contains Tatar, Bashkir, Kazakh, Yakut, and Tungusic works. *'Uuttasointula' ("New Sointula") - the culture brought to Uralica by North American Finns is celebrated here. Contains histories of Sointula, Fraser Valley, Thunder Bay, and Great Lakes Finns, art galleries, a small musical performance hall, and exhibits devoted to more famous North American Finns (even ones that did not move to Uralica). *'Little Sapmi' - Saami culture can be explored here in various ways, including listening to traditional Saami music, learning tent-making, learning about the various Saami languages, and taking a look at the exploits of famous modern Saami within Uralica. SiPS goalkeeper Mattias Hammevik, himself a Sami who speaks the Lule language, once had a free autograph session in the building. *'Udmurt Coliseum' - the fourth-largest building in the complex, it dives headlong into Udmurt culture with art, music, cinema, and histories all being displayed here. Also the site of the occasional extracurricular lecture by Dr. Ovdey Shlomov. *'St. Cyril's Uralican Orthodox Church' - one of four churches on the property, this gives a good example of traditional Russian architecture. *'Redeemer Baptist Church' - the most distinctly Uralic church of the lot, designed by a consortium of architects from various tribes. Holds services on Saturdays and Sundays. *'Szent Erzsébet Katolikustemplom' - The Catholic church within the UCC. It is a good example of Gothic architecture and is a very fitting homage to, but not an exact carbon copy of, the church of the same name in Budapest. *'Sysola Mennonite Church' - the smallest of the four churches on the UCC grounds, it is a country-style timberframe church with services in the Mennonite tradition being held on Sundays. *'Mennonite House' - Not so much a house per se as a large building devoted to Mennonite history and culture. Puts a large emphasis on the Mennonites of Old Canada, as it is these Mennonites who make up the bulk of Uralica's Mennonite population. *'The Magyar Legacy Building' - the third-largest building in the UCC, this building, much like the Suomalainen Tilitystalo, contains a great many theatres, art galleries, and classrooms, all devoted to the dissemination of Hungarian cultural knowledge. Although not Hungarian herself, Sirkka Numminen can sometimes be seen here giving performances of some of Liszt's myriad piano works. *'Little Mordovia' - inside this building, the art, music, and culture of the Mordvins is celebrated, with two art galleries, a small chamber music hall that is also used for folk music, and a bipartite library with books and newspaper clippings available in Moksha and Erzya. *'The Baltic Annex' - both a not-so-subtle jab at the "Baltic Anex Allience" that attacked TOOL in mid-2008 and a centre for Estonian and Livonian cultural education, this building contains two movie theatres for Estonian-language film, as well as a large library devoted to Estonian, Võru, Veps, Livvi, and Ludian literature. It also contains a "rarities" library including publishings in Ingrian, Vod, and Liv. *'The Sysola Gazebo' - a large, elegant gazebo that sits right on the Sysola River, next to the Bridge of Brotherhood and the Sysola Mennonite Church. *''The Uralic Shield'' Restaurant - Mixing traditional with modern, this restaurant offers everything from every Uralican constituent culture, as well as modern staples. Only thing you need to bring is some money and a hearty appetite! *'The Workshop' - ever wanted to know how to build wooden furniture? Want to make your own kantele? Or just want to see skilled woodworkers cut their trade? This is the place for you. Ear protection is sold in the lobby. *'Little Yugra' - The traditional culture of the Khants and Mansi is celebrated in this building, with traditional and modern artwork, literature, and music all contained within this neat little two-story building. Category:Buildings Of Uralica